ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Plumbers (series)
Plumbers is a new series. Like Omni-World or Herc the Merc, there is no Omnitrix in the series. Like Omni-World, this is more of a comedy show than action and adventure. Plot A new Plumbers' base is opened, and many aliens go to learn there. The series focuses on Peixes and Cibus, two friends, living in room D42 along with Sartan and Ledus. They have many silly adventures because of Peixes' and Cibus' stupidity, and the rest of the crazy characters in the series. Fan List Add your name if you like the series! *Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 06:48, May 18, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 12:59, May 21, 2011 (UTC) *I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 17:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *If i were a plumber . . . id get some free nachosBrandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *(˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 23:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 15:57, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Characters Main article: Characters in Plumbers. D42 roommates *Peixes: a Baharian. *Cibus: a Mordidan. *Sartan: a Cangrejon. *Ledus: a Cervellon. D43 roommates *Decibel: an evolved Sonorosian. *Retrecir: an Encoger. *Exypnos: an Encephalonan. *Elduris: a crazed element. D97 roommates *Sakana: a female Baharian. *Meliza: a female Martian. *Dittie: a female Splixson. She was sent by Azmuth from the Ambura System (in ''Omni-World'') to the Plumbers' base for training. *Anguis: a female Pharomarchian. *Thirio: a Beithioche. He is Sakana's pet. School staff *D'aois: a Negative Crystalsapien. *Kulta: a GoldFreak. *Magister Pupe: a Drillsaura. *Auge: an Opticoid. *Ms. Partikas: a Cibusian. *Daynjar: a Strahlung. *Periculo: a Heatstone. Other characters *Papiro: a Flatonian. *Probus: a Ro-Warasaur. *Melvin: A Hypnoduck. The only villain in the series. Locations 'Plumbers' Base #3507' The main location in the series. A newly opened base, aliens go there to become Plumbers. There are ten floors: Ground Floor, Floors A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H and I. Floor J is under construction. In every floor (except Ground Floor), there are 100 rooms: 50 boys, and 50 girls. Every room has enough space for four people, meaning there is enough space in the whole base for 3,600 people. The principle is D'aois. 'Room D42' Room for Peixes, Sartan, Cibus and Ledus. It is the 42nd room on floor D. Like all rooms, it has two sets of double beds. It's neighbors are room D43 and D41. It's main teacher is Magister Pupe, who teaches room D43 too. 'Room D43' Room for Decibel, Retrecir, Exypnos and Elduris. It is the 43rd room on floor D. Like all rooms, it has two sets of double beds. It's neighbors are room D44 and D42. It's main teacher is Magister Pupe, who teaches room D42 too. 'Room D97' Room for Sakana, Marsietis, Dittie, Anguis and Thirio (not a true resident, but lives there because he belongs to Sakana). It is the 97nd room on floor D. Like all rooms, it has two sets of double beds. It's neighbors are room D98 and D96. It's main teacher is unknown. More locations to be added... Episodes For more info on every episode, go here. 'Season 1' Every episode is a 10-minute one, and each episode is split into two (except some). #Pilot #Starvin'/Rock Stars #Anatidaephobia/3 Hours After Curfew #Babyfied/Get a Job #Awake All Night/Papercuts #The Haunted House of Horror #Pet Problems/The Opposite's Day #Cibus the Genius/Cookie Creatures #Emotion Potions/Subsitute Creature #The Wild Mild West/Sickness #Peixeas and Cirb #Movie Madness/Elduris is smart? #Grossbusters/Superzeroes #This Episode Has No Meaning/$$$$ #Oh Crud we're getting Serious Season 2 #The Doomsday Device #Fish in a Coma/Sartan's Strength #More episodes coming soon Shorts and specials Video games Ben 10 Fanfiction: Punch Time Explosion Plumbers characters are confirmed to appear in the video game. The game hasn't started yet. Plumbers: Possesion A puzzle game for the series. One day, Peixes and Cibus wake up in the morning, and discover that the whole academy was possesed by mind spores and they are evil now. Peixes and Cibus must fight through their possesed friends and find out about who possesed the sstudents and defeat him. The player can switch between Peixes and Cibus, and their special abilities. The Plumbers Academy A MMORPG of the series, similar To Big Fat Awesome House Party of CN. The player can choose between 15 species related to the show, and can move it around the academy. The player must do missions around the academy, and he can fly to different planets to do missions. Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Plumbers (series)